Les Aventures de Derek Lord et Cytrouille à Arkham
by Cytrouille Juice
Summary: Suite de ma fanfiction "Derek Lord à Arkham" De courtes histoires des aventures de Derek Lord et la petite soeur du Joker à Gotham et dans l'Asile d'Arkham. Meurtres, sarcasme et humour noir au programme en compagnie du Joker, Harley Quinn et les pensionnaires habituels de l'asile. Vous trouverez aussi des comptines revues et corrigées par Cytrouille et Derek (M pour la violence)
1. Premier Noël à Arkham

Décembre à Gotham City,  
l'Asile d'Arkham lui non plus n'échappe pas au temps des fêtes.  
Bien que cette période de « partage » soit surtout la période où au contraire chacun de leurs cotés tout les Super-Méchants de l'asile concoctaient divers plans pour pourrir le Noël de Batman.  
Parfois ils s'associaient pendant cette période, rappelant encore plus au justicier qu'il était seul contre tous.

Pour l'instant nous n'en étions pas encore tout à fait à Noël et si dans les bâtiments le personnel d'Arkham avaient placer quelques maigres décorations, dans les caves où les criminels faisaient la loi en revanche il y avait partout guirlandes, illuminations, grandes fresques de Noël. Souvent revu et corrigé par les pensionnaires de l'asile.

En faite c'était surtout la petite sœur du Joker qui s'occupait des décorations. En « enfant » qu'elle était Noël rimait avec les cadeaux !

En ce moment elle décorait le sapin avec son petit ami Derek Lord, plus connu à présent sous le surnom de Derektrode, l'ancien chanteur de rock qui assumait maintenant pleinement sa folie et nouveau pensionnaire régulier d'Arkham en tant que complice du Joker.

Comme les autres, le Joker dans son coin assit sur son fauteuil réfléchissait à comment emmerder son ennemi favori le jour de Noël. Il ne faisait jamais de plan mais pensait toujours à toute les possibilités des choses à faire. Essayant de ne pas être distrait par Harley Quinn qui avait apparemment décider de passé du bon temps et qui en nuisette se coller contre lui.

Joker- DEGAGE BORDEL ! Si j'ai envoyer les gosses décorer l'sapin s'pas pour t'avoir dans les pattes !  
Harley- Hi hi hi hii ! Poussiinn justement on pourrait en profiter !  
Joker- Nàn... Nàn Harley j'ai dit non ! DEGAGE !

Mais à force qu'elle lui grimper dessus, le fauteuil se retourna.

Dans la grande salle, Cytrouille accrochait les décorations à l'immense sapin récemment voler au grand parc municipal de Gotham City. Des boules peintes pour ressembler à des bombes, des pendus à leurs cordes, des mini poupées de Batman et Robin pleines d'épingles, pas mal de décorations en papier mâché représentant presque tout les criminels de Gotham.

Cytrouille- Bientôt fini d'mon coté.  
Derek- Moi aussi j'vais pouvoir brancher les guirlandes lumineuses. J'ai re-bricoler ça !

Derek utilisant le courant électrique pour tuer ses victimes, le coller responsable des guirlandes électriques du sapin avait été presque une évidence pour tout l'monde. Il s'approcha du panneau électrique qu'il avait monter près du sapin, un monticule de divers multiprises.

Derek- Attention je branche !

Et... CRAC ! Voilà l'Asile d'Arkham entièrement plonger dans le noir !

Cytrouille- Pikachu ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

Harley- Oh dans le noir c'est romantique Poussin !  
Joker- Lâche moi ! LES GOSSES QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FOUTU ?

Ivy- AHHH MES LAMPES UV ! MES PETITES PLANTES ONT BESOIN DE SOLEIL !

BLAFF

Le Pingouin- MERDE !  
Bane- C'est quoi ça ?  
Eddy- Le gros qui a du glisser sur une sardine.  
Double-Face- MA PIECE ! PERSONNE A VU MA PIECE ? Je venais de la lancer quand cette putain de lumière s'est couper !

Le Chapelier Fou- Tu voulais décider de quoi ?

Double-Face- De quel coté du lit j'allais dormir cette nuit.  
L'Epouvantail- C'est pas un peu fini s'foutoir ? Si vous croyez que c'est facile d'étiqueter mes toxines dans l'noir ! Après faudra pas vous étonnez que je merde mes gaz !  
Cytrouille- Tu fais des gaz ?  
L'Epouvantail- Oui pourquoi ?!  
Cytrouille- T'as manger des haricots ?  
L'Epouvantail-... Les blagues cons c'est d'famille ?  
Baby Doll- HE GAFFE OU TU MARCHES GROS LARD !  
Killer Croc- J'me disais bien que j'avais un truc sous la patte...  
Derek- ATTENDEZ J'AI RETROUVER LA PRISE !

Et enfin la lumière revint dans tout Arkham... repartit... revint... repartit... revint... Et tout les criminels qui étaient sortit dans la grande salle se dévisagèrent...

Tous- C'EST LE SAPIN QUI FAUT FAIRE CLIGNOTER ANDOUILLE !  
Derek- Ah... Moi j'trouvais que ça faisait un style.

Mais de l'avis général il dut refaire ses branchements. Malgré le soutiens de sa petite amie que c'était « trop rigolo ».

Et vingt minutes plus tard l'ex chanteur pensait avoir trouver où il avait foirer dans le sac de nœuds de fils électrique devant lui.

Derek- Là c'est bon...

ET CRAC !

A nouveau en râlant sur la nouvelle panne de courant tout les pensionnaires de l'asile sortirent dans la salle principale pour constater que si le reste du bâtiment n'avait plus de courant, le sapin et les autres guirlandes aux murs elles brillaient de tout leur éclats !

Le Joker se frappa une main sur le front.

Joker- Putain Derek...  
Cytrouille- Quoi ? Tu lui as demander d'allumer le sapin non ?  
Harley- Ah ça le sapin pour être allumer il est allumer... au contraire de Poussin...  
Joker- Harley la ferme !  
Ivy- Ts ts ts ne pas savoir allumer un vulgaire mec !  
Harley- Et toi ? Ça y'est Bane a mit le Jésus dans la crèche ?  
Ivy- Ta gueule !  
Bane- Bah non pas avant le vingt-cinq.  
Ivy- Ah ouii ?  
Bane- Bin oui il est né le vingt-cinq non ? Pis les Rois Mages c'est le six janvier qu'on les met devant la crèche.

La femme plante soupira frustrée qu'il n'est pas comprit l'allusion tandis que sa meilleure amie Harley essayait vainement de cacher son fou rire et que Cytrouille pouce en bouche tordait l'oreille de son doudou panda n'ayant rien suivit à la conversation.

Cytrouille- Oui mais l'vingt-quatre au soir c'est les cadeaux hein ?

Ivy- Cy'... n'en rajoute pas une couche...

Quoi qu'il en soit d'un nouvel accord général Derek Lord retourna à ses divers branchements.

Se disant que la troisième fois c'est toujours la bonne, il appela tout le monde.

Derek- VENEZ CETTE FOIS J'AI REUSSI !  
Chapelier Fou- TOUS AUX ABRIS !  
Joker- Laisse moi prendre ma lampe de poche avant !  
Eddy- Personne à vu ma lampe frontal ?  
Killer Croc- Je te l'ai emprunter mais j'ai casser l'élastique.  
Eddy- Brise tout !

Harley- Attendez je ramène la boite de fusibles !  
Derek- Putain la confiance règne.

Mais à l'étonnement des mauvaises langues cette fois-ci le sapin s'alluma sans provoquer de panne de courant dans le bâtiments !

Et tous s'extasiaient sur le sapin, parlant des décorations de cette année, qu'aux moins ils fêtaient Noël entre eux, que les deux syndromes de Peter Pan de l'asile avaient bien bosser.

Et quand toute les lumières d'Arkham brillaient à s'en faire éclater les ampoules... tout le reste de Gotham City lui... était soudain plonger dans le noir complet !  
Semant une certaine panique chez les habitants...

« - Ah y vont m'entendre à la compagnie d'électricité bordel de merde ! »

« Monique ! Où t'as mit les bougies ? »

« AAHHH MA PARTIE ! MES JEUX ! J'AI PAS SAUVEGARDER ! »

« - Bien sur c'est quand on a une panne de courant que tu penses à mettre des chandelles sur la table ! Tous les même ! Ah j'aurai mieux fait d'écouter ma mère !

\- Mais Bibiche ! »

« - Evidemment ! S'toujours quand on est au chiotte et qu'on a pu d'papier qui y'a une panne de courant ! Vie d'merde !  
\- C'est l'cas d'le dire Marcel !  
\- Yvette qu'est-ce que tu fous dans la salle de bain ? »

« - C'est un mauvais coup je le sens ! Envoyez le Bat-Signal !  
\- Euh... sans électricité commissaire ? »

« - Monsieur il y a une panne de courant dans tout Gotham.  
\- C'est un coup du Joker ! Vite Alfred à la Batmobile !  
\- Vous devenez parano monsieur... »

Et voilà un JOYEUX BORDEL... euh... un JOYEUX NOEL !


	2. Comptines : Pirouette galipette

PIROUETTE, GALIPETTE

Il était un petit homme  
Pirouette, galipette

Il était un petit homme  
Qui en tuer un maximum  
Qui en tuer un maximum

A coups d'pelle ou à coups d'pioche  
Pirouette, galipette  
A coups d'pelle ou à coups d'pioche  
Tous enterrer dans son jardin  
Tous enterrer dans son jardin

La police y est passé  
Pirouette, galipette

La police y est passé  
Tous les cadavres on déterrer  
Tous les cadavres on déterrer

La police l'homme à tuer  
Pirouette, galipette  
La police l'homme à tuer  
Les a enterrer sous son rosier  
Les a enterrer sous son rosier


	3. Cours de cuisine pour une psy

Evidemment, un ancien chanteur à succès comme Derek Lord à présent interné à Arkham attirer du monde.

Particulièrement des psychologues bien roulées qui pensaient le guérir pour pouvoir se le taper.

C'était sans compter sur l'ex rockeur qui ne mangeait pas de ce pain là, trop heureux d'enfin partager sa folie et de rattraper une enfance perdu avec une fille aussi folle que lui.  
Et sur les méthodes expéditives de la petite sœur du Joker pour se débarrasser de « rivales » encombrantes.

La première psy à être arriver à Arkham pour faire les beaux yeux à Derek était le docteur Célia Yelgnis. Elle avait dans l'idée de tester sur le chanteur une nouvelle thérapie en le mettant en confiance, lui offrant divers nourritures, de son point de vu, fines et raffinée…

Dans les caves de l'Asile où les criminels faisaient la loi, cet avis n'était pas partager.

Derek- BEUURRPP !

Cytrouille- Tu pues d'la gueule Pikachu ! T'as bouffer quoi ?  
Derek- La psy qui m'a ramener un plat, de la cuisine française à base de pétoncles.

Cytrouille- Des pétoncles ? PANDA !

Le Joker qui affûter un de ses couteau releva la tête vers sa petite sœur.

Joker- Quoi encore ?

Cytrouille- Les pétoncles c'est pas les coquillages qu'on trouve à la sortie des égouts de Gotham ?  
Joker- Si. On essaye de les revendre à l'étranger, ici personne n'en veut, ça fait même dégueuler les mouettes.  
Derek- BOUUUAAARRRKKK !

Cytrouille-… Ah bah pas que les mouettes on dirait…

Trois jours plus tard dans les cuisines de l'Asile d'Arkham… Cytrouille et son meilleur ami Killer Croc noyaient le Dr Yelgnis la tête la première dans la grosse friteuse.

Le corps de la psychologue s'agitait dans tout les sens tandis que l'homme crocodile lui maintenait la tête dans le liquide bouillant, la petite sœur du Joker sur le meuble d'à coté qui aiguisait un hachoir en chantonnant.

Cytrouille- « Nous irons tous à Gotham les alarmes sont coupés  
Le Joker que voilà le verrons nous piller ?

Entrez dans l'chaos  
Voyez qu'c'est rigolo  
Faite sauter ! Tuer !  
Cambriolez qui vous voudrez ! »

Le corps cessa de remuer, ou tout juste, seul les nerfs étant encore actifs sans doute. Killer Croc souleva la doctoresse par les cheveux, au dessus du sol.

Killer Croc- Bon elle est à point. Coupe les membres et donne moi le tronc que j'en fasse du hachis.

Dit-il en balançant le cadavre au sol et en ouvrant un paquet de frites surgelées qu'il versa directement dans l'huile ensanglantée des restes du visage de la psy.  
Cytrouille sauta du meuble à califourchon sur le cadavre pour commencer son découpage.

Cytrouille- Mon Crocrodile j'adore cuisiner avec toi !

Et au soir… Dans un coin des caves d'Arkham, sur une table de fortune faite d'un carton, assit sur de vieux coussins. La petite sœur du Joker et son petit ami partageaient un repas aux chandelles.

Cytrouille- Frites cuites avec du sang frais et burgers à la viande de salope !

L'ex rockeur mordit à pleine dents dans son hamburger, parlant la bouche pleine.

Derek- Touah au moins *cronch* tu connais mes *slurp* goûts ! *miam*

Cytrouille sourit en voyant son chéri se régaler.

Batman quand à lui à l'entrée de l'Asile adopta un de ses aires les plus blasé en découvrant tout le long de la grille une guirlande faite de pétoncles et de reste de membres humain, un badge cloué sur une des jambes encore sanglante, « Dr Célia Yelgsins ».


	4. Comptines : Ainsi font font font

AINSI FONT FONT FONT

Ainsi font font font les petites marionnettes,  
Ainsi font font font un sourire et puis s'en vont.  
Les mains arrachées, sautez, sautez marionnettes,

Les mains arrachées, marionnettes décapités


	5. Comptines : Promenons nous dans Gotham

PROMENONS NOUS DANS GOTHAM

Promenons nous dans Gotham  
Tant qu'Batman n'y est pas  
Si Batou y était il nous arrêterai  
Mais comme y est pas y nous arrêtera pas

Batou y es-tu ? Que fais tu ? M'entends tu ?

Je met ma Bat-Ceinture !

Promenons nous dans Gotham  
Tant qu'Batman n'y est pas  
Si Batou y était il nous arrêterai  
Mais comme y est pas y nous arrêtera pas

Batou y es-tu ? Que fais tu ? M'entends tu ?

Je met ma cape !

Promenons nous dans Gotham  
Tant qu'Batman n'y est pas  
Si Batou y était il nous arrêterai  
Mais comme y est pas y nous arrêtera pas

Batou y es-tu ? Que fais tu ? M'entends tu ?

Je met mon masque !

Promenons nous dans Gotham  
Tant qu'Batman n'y est pas  
Si Batou y était il nous arrêterai  
Mais comme y est pas y nous arrêtera pas

Batou y es-tu ? Que fais tu ? M'entends tu ?

Je démarre la Batmobile ! J'ARRIVE !

TUONS LE !


	6. Dans la chaudière !

La seconde psy à s'intéresser au cas de Derek Lord se trouvait être une allemande.

Vite surnommée « la nazie » par tout les pensionnaires de l'Asile, elle n'échappa pas non plus à la petite sœur du Joker.

Celle-ci était une grande manipulatrice et avait passer ses diplômes de psychologie afin de pouvoir exercer ses talents en toute légalité.

Après quelques séances où Cytrouille retrouva son petit ami tel une coquille vide complètement à coté de ses pompes… Il fallait prendre les choses en main !

Aussi la docteur Anne Regurk ne comprit pas ce qui lui était arriver quand elle se retrouva pendu par les poignets au dessus de la cheminée de l'énorme chaudière qui chauffait l'énorme Asile d'Arkham.

Elle vu d'abord lui sourire la petite sœur du Joker qui était tranquillement assise sur le toit à coté de la cheminée, à coté d'elle Killer Croc qui tenait une corde, corde relier à un système de poulie basique qui la retenait au dessus de la chaudière.

La doctoresse s'aperçut aussi qu'elle était habillée d'un kigurumi représentant un caniche, directement coller à sa peau. Celui-ci la lui arracher chaque fois qu'elle essayait de bouger, ne pouvant appeler à l'aide, un gros scotch couvrant sa bouche.

Cytrouille- Alors la nazie ? Tu croyais faire de Derek ton petit caniche ?  
Anne- MMM !

Cytrouille- Elles disent toute ça… DEREKTRODE !

Le chanteur arriva, semblant avoir reprit ses esprits depuis peu, se massant le crâne.

Derek- Parle moins fort… Le Dr Regurk n'aime pas quand…

Il sembla la découvrir dans cette position. L'homme crocodile lui mit sous le nez une grosse cisaille.

Killer Croc- Va falloir te libérer mon gars.  
Cytrouille- Tu tiens vraiment à être son petit caniche qui obéit au doigt et à l'oeil ? Tu te rappelles de ce qu'elle te dit pendant les séances ? Tu veux devenir normal ? Tu veux laisser les médecins retourneurs de cerveaux gagner ?

Le regard de Derek se fit plus dur, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Derek- Putain de bordel non !

Il prit d'un geste ferme la cisaille et coupa la corde, précipitant la psy dans la chaudière, la brûlant vive après sa chute.

La petite sœur du Joker sauta dans les bras de son chéri pour lui embrasser tout le visage, il lui rendit son étreinte.

Cytrouille- J'suis fière de toi ! T'es un vrai méchant de Gotham ! Te laisse jamais faire !

Pendant ce temps dans les caves d'Arkham, le Joker assit sur son fauteuil préféré releva la tête pour sentir l'air autour de lui.

Joker- Dit Harley ! T'aurais pas encore laisser brûler la bouffe ? Y'a une odeur de viande cramer là !


	7. L'admirateur en boîte

La petite sœur du Joker aussi avait ses admirateurs.

Dont un certain Timmy qui lui envoyait régulièrement des lettres.

Cytrouille- Hahaha ! Il me fait rire !  
Derek- Je vois pas ce qui y'a de drôle.

Cytrouille- Oh arrête. Ce gars croit vraiment avoir une chance. J'aimerai bien le voir.

Le rockeur s'en alla en grommelant.

Cytrouille- Derek ?

Inquiète elle le laissa vaquer à ses occupations dans Gotham City, après tout il était sortit avec Killer Croc rien ne pouvait lui arriver de mal. Et au pire le Batman les ramènerai aux bercail.

Mais les deux compères rentrèrent sans dire un mot.  
Le lendemain un aide-soignant entra dans la cellule capitonnée de la jeune psychopathe.

\- Cytrouille un colis pour toi !  
Cytrouille- Un colis ?

Derek contre une des cloison capitonné jouait négligemment sur sa guitare avec un vague sourire aux lèvres.

Un postier peu rassuré entra pour déposer une caisse dans la cellule et en sortit aussitôt, l'aide-soignant referma faussement la porte.

La petite sœur du Joker ouvrit la boite pour y trouver… Des restes humains plus ou moins carboniser, une tête humaine décapité, les cheveux hérissé encore remplit d'électricité statique. Une lettre cachée dans ceux-ci qu'elle prit, il était écrit : « Bonjour je suis Timmy ».

Elle se retourna en riant vers son petit ami.

Cytrouille- Putain Derek !  
Derek- Quoi tu voulais le voir non ? T'as jamais préciser vivant.

Cytrouille se jeta sur son rockeur pour l'embrasser.

Cytrouille- Toi je t'aime !


	8. Photo!

Une des aides soignante de l'Asile d'Arkham récemment embauchée, bien que comme les autres vite mise au pas par la corruption, semblait être une ancienne fan du chanteur Derek Lord.

Cytrouille n'avait rien contre les autres groupies et fangirls de son petit ami. Après tout elle en avait elle même été une et l'était toujours.

Mais celle là !

Derek ne pouvait quasiment pas faire un pas sans être prit en photo. Elle postait ensuite tout ceci sur instagram ou revendait certains clichés sur le net.

Et ce harcèlement de photos commençait à courir sur le haricot du jeune couple de criminels.

Arkham était leur repaire de repos. Pas un nid à paparazzis !

Les criminels de Gotham décidaient eux mêmes quand ils se donnaient ou non en spectacle.

Au détour d'un couloir.

Derek- T'as entendu ?  
Cytrouille- Non.  
Derek- Le clic d'insta…

Ils entendirent un petit rire et virent l'aide-soignante s'en aller rapidement.

Cytrouille- JE VAIS LA BUTER CELLE LA !

Son petit ami la retint par le t-shirt.

Derek- Attend ! Je vais chercher une batterie de bagnole et d'abord on va…

Il cessa de parler voyant sa chérie entrain de réfléchir, une main sous le menton.

Cytrouille- Nàn… Je suis la petite sœur du Joker… il faut que la tuer fasse autant parler d'elle qu'elle fait parler de toi.  
Derek- T'as une idée ?

Il la relâcha.

Cytrouille-… Faut la tuer en photo.  
Derek-… La tabasser avec des objectifs ?  
Cytrouille- Pour l'apéro… merde y foutaient quoi dans les anciens flash.  
Derek- Quand ça explosait ?  
Cytrouille- Ouais.

Le rockeur réfléchit à sont tour avant d'avouer qu'il avait un trou de mémoire. La jeune psychopathe décida donc de demander à un passionné de photo. Son grand frère le Joker.

Elle retrouva celui-ci dans le réfectoire, un sandwich à plusieurs étages sur son plateau.

Cytrouille- PANDA !  
Joker- Quoi encore ?

Elle s'assit devant lui avec un large sourire qui étirée ses cicatrices et une tentative de yeux doux.

Cytrouille- Mon gros Panda d'amour, mon grand frère que j'aime de tout mon coeur dans tout l'univers ?  
Joker- Aie… T'as besoin d'quoi ?

Le criminel afficha une mine blasée en commençant à tapoter ses doigts sur la table.

Cytrouille- Dans les vieux appareils photos le flash qui pète il était fait avec quoiii ?

Le Joker sembla plus réfléchir à la question dans le sens qu'il la trouvait étrange plus que dans le sens qu'il cherchait la réponse.

Joker- Euh… Du magnésium.  
Cytrouille- C'est tout ?  
Joker- Et une étincelle.

Elle se releva en sautillant.

Cytrouille- Merci Panda !

Le psychopathe haussa les épaules et la laissa repartir à cloche pied. Il prit son sandwich avant de le reposer.

Joker- CY' !  
Cytrouille- Oui ?  
Joker- Tu vas régler son compte à la paparazzi de ton Derek ?  
Cytrouille- Oui.  
Joker- L'usine sur les quais nord de Gotham à coté de l'usine de jouets fabrique du magnésium.  
Cytrouille- Merci Panda !

Elle s'en alla dans le couloir à cloche pied comme si elle jouait à la marelle.

En souriant le Joker se retourna vers son sandwich. Il était temps de faire honneur à cette pièce-montée de pains, confiture, beurre de cacahuète !

Du moins tant qu'Harley n'était pas là pour l'emmerder avec une histoire de régime.

Dans la soirée. Sur les quais de Gotham City.

Dans l'usine indiquer par le criminel. L'aide-soignante se réveilla ligoter comme un saucisson sur un lit de magnésium au sol. Elle s'en prit un nouveau seau dans la tronche. Ne pouvant hurler a cause de son bâillon.

Derektrode se pencha vers elle.

Derek- Alors… T'es pas contente ? Toi qui aime la photo. Tu vas être servit ! Tu vas pas être prise en photo. Tu vas être la photo !

La prisonnière ferma les yeux à un flash. La petite sœur du Joker la mitraillait de photos avec son téléphone.

Cytrouille- Aller sourit ma grande !

Derek se posa à coté de la captive avec un sourire idiot.

Derek- Va y fait une belle photo là !

Ils rirent et du bruits à l'extérieur leur firent presser les choses.

Cytrouille- Ah les journaleux sont déjà là. Batou devrait pas tarder alors.

L'ancien rockeur se tourna à nouveau vers l'aide-soignante.

Derek- Oui tu aimes tellement ta gloriole sur IG et à revendre tes photos qu'on s'est dit qu'il fallait créer l'événement.

Il se releva pour se poser à coté de sa chérie.

Derek- Selfie !

Ils se prirent en photo avec en fond leur prisonnière qui tentait de se débattre.

Puis le couple s'éloigna d'une certaine distance en laissant derrière eux une traînée de poudre de magnésium que Derek alluma à l'aide d'un briquet. Ils se dépêchèrent de reprendre la pose avec le téléphone de Cytrouille.

Cytrouille et Derek- CHEESE !

Derrière eux une explosion et les hurlement étouffés de la captive qui avait prit feu. Les deux criminels prirent encore quelques photos avant de sauter dans leur side-car pour s'enfuir.

Les journaleux tentaient d'enfoncer les portes pour voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, Batman fonçait avec sa Batmobile.

Trop tard, tous ne trouvèrent qu'un corps calciné de l'aide-soignante brûler vive.

Une de moins.


	9. Docteur Maboule et Pizza

Gotham City, dans un des repaire du Joker dans les bas-fonds de la ville, Cytrouille et Derek Lord mangent tranquillement une pizza étalés dans le canapé devant la TV.

Harley Quinn fit son entrée en claquant la porte faisant ainsi sursauter les amoureux.

Harley- DITE VOUS DEUX ! Vous auriez pas encore jouer a Docteur Maboule pour de vrai des fois ?

Le couple échangea un regard, essayant vainement de mimer un air innocent.

Derek- Nous ?

Cytrouille- J'vois pas comment tu peux dire ça.

La criminelle pointa du doigts la pièce d'où elle venait.

Harley- Ah oui ? Et les giclées de sang sur les murs ? C'est Batgirl qui a eut ses règles peut-être ?  
Derek- Ah merde on a p't'être un peu oublier de nettoyer l'mur.

La jeune sœur du Joker croisa les bras en faisant mine de bouder dans les coussins.

Cytrouille- Pour une fois qu'on avait bien penser à cacher l'cadavre.

Harley soupira avant de grommeler en prenant le carton de pizza.

Harley- Et vous croyez que c'est le moment de vous goinfrer de pizza alors que j'ai cuisiner ce soir ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

Harley- Il est où Killer Croc qui devait vous garder ?  
Cytrouille- Partit bouffer le livreur de pizza…


	10. Miss Gotham

Élection de Miss Gotham.  
Pour le défilée en maillot de bain ce soir l'émission est retransmise depuis la toute nouvelle piscine municipale de Gotham City.

Et si les producteurs se faisaient du soucis pour faire en sorte de ne pas cadrer les restes d'échafaudages ou les malfaçons suite aux nombreux pots-de-vins verser pendant la construction. Ils devraient avoir beaucoup plus peur de ce qui se tramer sur le toit du bâtiment.

Car sur le toit se trouvait Derektrode et sa petite amie Cytrouille la petite sœur du célèbre Joker. Et tout les deux depuis un trou dans le toit et le faux plafond regardaient les poulettes de la ville se trémousser, une batterie de voiture sous tension à coté d'eux.

\- Ici Jay Foutulcamp votre présentateur préféré de l'émission Miss Gotham ! A présent nos candidates vont devant vous exécuter une chorégraphie de nage synchroniser !

A l'étage le couple se mit à sourire.

Derek- Nous aussi on va exécuter… Prête ?  
Cytrouille- Et comment !

A peine les Miss avaient plonger que les deux tourtereaux prirent chacun d'un coté la batterie de voiture, commençant un mouvement de balancier.

Cytrouille et Derek- A la une ! A la deux ! A la trois !

Et ils balancèrent la batterie par le trou ! Celle-ci tomba dans le grand bassin provoquant le plus epic des Harlem Shake encore jamais vu !

Les Miss convulsaient, le public hurlait sous la panique et aucun des maîtres nageurs n'osaient mettre un pied dans l'eau de peur de finir dans le même état que les Miss qu'ils ne pouvaient donc que regarder mourir.

Pendant que le couple sur le toit étaient morts de rire à se rouler par terre !

Derek et Cytrouille redescendirent discrètement par leur échelle de corde par la quelle ils avaient grimper. Et rentrèrent au repaire du Joker et Harley Quinn, riant toujours de leur bonne blague.

Mais ils furent accueillit par une Harley Quinn furibonde ! Qui les attaqua au maillet dans le couloir.

Harley- J'EN ETAIT SÛRE QUE C'ETAIT ENCORE UN DE VOS COUPS FOIREUX LES MORVEUX !

La petite sœur du Joker se baissa juste avant que le maillet de sa belle-sœur ne s'enfonce dans l'mur.

Cytrouille- Mais on a juste foutu le bordel à une émission !

Harley- JE REGARDAIS CETTE EMISSION ! POUR UNE FOIS QUE POUSSIN ME LAISSE LE TEMPS DE REGARDER UNE EMISSION A MOI Y FAUT QUE VOUS Y FOUTIEZ LA MERDE !

Le couple trouva le moyen de se carapater par la porte du garage, derrière celle-ci était le Joker dans un 4x4 moteur déjà allumer.

Joker- Montez les gosses !

Ils ne se firent pas prier et embarquèrent dans le véhicule qui démarra en trombe.

Derek- Elle a quoi Harley ?

Le psychopathe afficha un visage blasé.

Joker- Ses règles.

Cytrouille-… Et on va où le temps qu'elle se calme ?

Joker- Au KFC ! Avoir vu des quiches qui se trémoussent comme des dindes dans son émission à la con ça m'a donner faim.

La plus jeune allait parler mais le Joker la coupa directement.

Joker- Et la première qui fait chier qu'elle veut aller au McDo n'aura pas l'droit de faire brûler le manager dans l'four !

Cytrouille croisa les bras en boudant, son petit ami l'a prit contre lui. Depuis qu'il faisait partit de la « famille » du Joker ses soirées étaient bien plus mouvementé que lorsqu'il était une rock star.


	11. Tournevis et incendie

Une soirée presque calme à Gotham City.

Fraîchement évadée la petite sœur du Joker s'en revenait d'un McDonald's.

Une dernière once d'innocence en elle aimait les spectacles de Ronald McDonald qu'elle allait voir incognito son sourire de l'ange camoufler dans une large écharpe.

Et elle retournait au parking où son petit ami Derek Lord l'attendait avec le side-car.

\- Wesh m'amoiselle bien ou bien ?

Cytrouille se retourna vers l'inconnu. Un « Wesh-wesh » à casquette et jogging mal, rasé, les yeux encore à moitié défoncés.  
Elle haussa un sourcil devant le tableau. Ce genre de gus étaient souvent tellement abrutis qu'ils étaient même de bien piètre hommes de mains.

\- T'as un 06 m'amzelle ? Vazy donne le j'te démonte le cul !

Avec son sourire camoufler sous son écharpe elle revint sur ses pas pour rejoindre l'homme.

Cytrouille- Oh avec ton gros tournevis ?  
\- Wesh j'vais t'faire gueuler d…

L'homme ravala sa salive avec une peur lisible dans son regard quand la jeune sœur du Joker baissa son écharpe révélant ses cicatrices. Nul doute qu'il se disait qu'il avait fait une mauvaise pioche en l'interpellant.

L'inconnu tenta bien de s'enfuir par une des nombreuses ruelle que comptait la ville mais se retrouva avec un couteau planté dans le dos au bas de la colonne. Il n'était pas mort mais ses jambes ne répondait plus et il s'écroula au sol, maugérant divers jurons sous la douleur en entendant les pas de Cytrouille se rapprocher.

Elle donna un coup de pied pour virer sa casquette et lui releva la tête en le tirant par les cheveux tout en souriant.

Cytrouille- Et moi qui me plaignait de mon jouet Happy Meal.  
\- Va t'faire foutre !  
Cytrouille- Non je connais la politesse, toi d'abord voyons.

De ses bras encore valides l'homme tenta bien de l'agripper pour l'étrangler mais avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait la jeune psychopathe avait sortit un hachoir de sous son large pull et lui avait couper les mains.

L'inconnu hurlait tandis que Cytrouille s'assaillait sur son dos, s'amusant à tourner son couteau encore planté tout en sortant son téléphone portable.

Cytrouille- Allo Derek ? J'ai trouver un nouveau jouet… Ouais mais j'suis a mi-chemin du parking. J'ai besoin de toi pour le ramener à la maison… Oui c'est lui qui hurle.

Et environs 2 heures plus tard…

au repaire du Joker 2 sbires éteignaient le cadavre avec deux petits extincteurs tandis que le plus grand psychopathe de Gotham essayait de comprendre une dernière fois la situation devant les deux atteint du syndrome de Peter Pan.

Joker- Redite moi ça ?  
Cytrouille- Bah le mec m'a fait chier dans la rue. Y voulait me démonter… donc on a voulu le prendre au mot avec de gros tournevis.  
Derek- Du coup on l'as ramener et on a été chercher la boîte a outils. Que j'ai eut du mal à trouver parce qu'elle était pas a sa place et qu'elle était en haut de la grande armoire et que je trouvais plus le tabouret…  
Joker- Ouais bon passons l'histoire du tabouret !

Derek soupira de s'être ainsi fait couper la parole.

Derek- Bref on lui a enfoncer tout les tournevis.  
Cytrouille- Même un dans l'cul.

Elle partit à rire devant l'air blasé de son frère.

Derek- Et puis on a voulu brancher les pinces croco d'la batterie aux tournevis pour voir si l'corps allait exploser ou fondre.  
Cytrouille- On s'instruit quoi.  
Derek- On avait pas penser qu'une étincelle allait partir sur ses vêtements et foutre le feu.

Le Joker se plaqua une main sur le visage.

Rah les gosses !


	12. Le marathon de films d'horreur

Batman détestait la période d'Halloween. Et ceci pour la bonne raisons que la première chaîne de Gotham rediffusait en général les grands classiques des films d'horreur.

Ce qui ne manquait pas de donner des idées à Derek Lord et à sa petite amie Cytrouille la petite sœur du Joker.

Cette fois-ci c'est blasé qu'il les ramenait à l'Asile d'Arkham en les traînant derrière lui par le col tandis qu'ils riaient encore de leurs bêtises chacun un masque de hockey sur la tête et les menottes aux poignets.

Batman- SILENCE !

Les deux complices du Joker lui tirèrent la langue et deux infirmiers vinrent les ramasser.

Le justicier de Gotham salua le commissaire Gordon qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

Gordon- Comme tout les ans ?  
Batman- Comme tout les ans commissaire.  
Gordon- Vendredi 13 cette fois ?… Il nous on fait quoi y'a deux jours ?  
Batman- Libérer un requin de l'aquarium de Gotham… la tv avait rediffuser les Dents de la Mer.

Gordon- Ah oui… Et la semaine passée ils ont attaquer a coup de griffe tout un quartier endormit de la ville.  
Batman- Oui la tv avait rediffuser Freddy les Griffes de la Nuit. Et la semaine d'avant Massacre a la Tronçonneuse et Scream… je vous laisse imaginer les dégâts.  
Gordon- Sales gosses !… Devriez vous méfier samedi soir quand même.  
Batman- Pourquoi commissaire ?  
Gordon-… Rediffusion de Dracula…


	13. Voiture, pont et élastique

Le Joker regardait la scène autant perplexe qu'amusé… Sa sœur et son beau-frère avaient inventer ce nouveau jeu…  
Il faut dire que c'était la faute de cet idiot de conducteur qui avait avec un sifflement proposer à Cytrouille de monter dans sa voiture.

Le conducteur, attacher au siège avec de la colle, une brique sur l'accélérateur, le tout sur le bord d'un pont… l'arrière de la bagnole attacher à deux solides réverbères avec des câbles élastiques voler à l'attraction « La Boule » de la fête foraine du coin.

Et ça faisait bien dix minutes maintenant que la voiture montait et descendait dans le vide au gré des élastiques alors que le conducteur s'était depuis un moment déjà décoller pour s'éclater la cervelles en mode teste de Rorschach sur le pare-brise.

Le psychopathe observait les deux « enfants » rire aux éclats devant le spectacle, ils faisaient une ola à chaque remonter et descente de la voiture.

Comme quoi il en faut des fois bien peu pour amuser les gosses.


	14. Cuissons a la voiture

« MMmMMMM » Faisait la victime.

Un pauvre abruti, une raclure de fond d'bidet, voilà ce qui était solidement attacher et bâillonner dans le coffre d'une voiture et presque totalement recouvert de papier aluminium.

Killer Croc devant le coffre tendit la main en direction de Derek Lord à coté de lui.

Killer Croc- Repasse moi une grande feuille pour recouvrir la tête  
\- MMMMM !  
Killer Croc- La ferme toi !  
Derek- Voilà !

Il tendit comme indiquer une grande feuille de papier alu à l'homme crocodile. Cytrouille arriva à cloche pied des flacons d'herbes et d'huiles de cuisines dans les mains.

Cytrouille- C'est l'épicière !

Et bientôt Killer Croc, toujours sans se soucier des protestations de son futur repas, vida tout le contenu des divers flacons avant de refermer le coffre d'un coup sec.

Killer Croc- Allume gaz…  
Derek- Allume gaz.

L'homme crocodile sourit.

Killer Croc- ça c'est de bons marmitons !

Et en s'éloignant de quelques pas avec les deux psychopathes au syndrome de Peter Pan il lança l'allume gaz sur la voiture qui prit lentement feu.

Cytrouille- T'as pas peur que ça est un peu le goût d'essence ?  
Killer Croc- Meuh non ! J'ai vider la moitié du réservoir.

De l'autre bout de l'entrepôt abandonnée Harley Quinn observait la scène et se tourna pour s'adresser à son chéri.

Harley- Tu sais Poussin tu dis que je cuisine mal… mais quand j'vois les méthodes de cuissons de Killer Croc…


	15. Le galvanisme

Le Joker le savait… il le savait… cette rediffusion de Frankenstein sur la première chaîne de Gotham allait rapidement le saouler.

Le galvanisme… Quel connerie !

Enfin la connerie c'est qui faut des cadavres frais pour que ça fonctionne !

C'est ainsi qu'il marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la cellule capitonnée de sa petite sœur où était déjà un beau tas de cadavres, certain lui bloquant la porte qu'il eut du mal à ouvrir tandis que Cytrouille et Derek devant une table faisaient bouger grace à des câbles et une batterie de voiture un nouveau macchabée.

Cytrouille- Vazy ! Fait lui monter le bras plus haut !  
Derek- Chiche j'le fais bander si on met les câbles sur sa…  
Cytrouille- Beuh ! Le bras descend !  
Derek- Normal ça fait déjà un moment qu'on joue avec.  
Cytrouille- Le joujou il est cassé ! Vient on va en chercher un autre !

…  
Ouais le Joker se dit qu'il fallait les arrêter dans leur petit jeu. Les aides-soignants passe encore… Mais il craignait qu'ils s'en prennent aux cuistots de la cantine et… Merde quoi ! Demain c'était l'jour des frites !


	16. Le karcher

Le Joker dans un des fauteuil de la salle de repos de l'asile d'Arkham releva la tête de son journal en voyant sa petite sœur et son beau-frère passer en courant devant lui, vêtues d'une blouse blanche de médecin, Cytrouille tenant des paires de menottes et Derek un karcher.

Joker- HE LES GOSSES ! VOUS FOUTEZ QUOI ?

Ils stoppèrent net pour retourner rapidement devant leur aîné.

Derek- On va jouer aux scientifiques.  
Cytrouille- Pour faire une expérience très importante qui va exiger un cobaye ! Faut qu'on se dépêche de choper une infirmière avant la fin de leur pause clope.

Le psychopathe de Gotham haussa un sourcil en indiquant le karcher.

Joker- C'est quoi l'expérience ? Aqua-planning ?  
Derek- Non on veut lever le doute sur une question. Et on trouve pas la réponse sur Wikipédia.  
Cytrouille- Ouais si on fout un karcher dans la chatte d'une meuf à pleine puissance c'est quoi qui explose en premier ? L'intérieur et rien n'est visible à l'extérieur ?  
Derek- Est-ce que le ventre explose ?  
Cytrouille- Ou est-ce que la tête saute façon bouchon d'champagne ?

Avec un soupir presque blasé le Joker leur fit un signe de tête comme quoi ils pouvaient dégager et reprit la lecture de son journal alors que les deux « enfants » étaient déjà dans le couloir.

Ah ces gosses ! Où vont-ils chercher tout ça ?  
D'ailleurs dans un cas pareil ça serait bien sûr le… Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui exploserai en premier ?  
Le psychopathe reposa son journal et tenta de courir pour rattraper Derek et Cytrouille.

Joker- ATTENDEZ MOI LES GOSSES ! JE SUPERVISE L'EXPERIENCE !


	17. Pop-corn

Dans la campagne autour de Gotham City, dans une fermette isolée le Joker sur la terrasse profite de cette journée d'été en chemise hawaïenne short violet et tongues, allonger dans une chaise longue.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Cytrouille et Derek n'arrivent en courant avant de se stopper devant lui essouffler par leur course.

Cytrouille- PANDA ! On a une question !  
Joker- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait comme connerie ?

Derek- C'était pas une connerie c'était une expérience.

Devant l'air perplexe du plus grand criminel de Gotham City sa sœur expliqua.

Cytrouille- Bin Admettons… Si on met quelqu'un dans un silo à demi plein de grains de maïs et qu'on fait bien chauffer le tout pour faire du pop-corn…  
Derek- Est-ce que la personne meurt étouffer sous le pop-corn ou sous la chaleur.

Le Joker bégaya dans sa réponse, essayant de tout comprendre.

Joker- Bin il.. c'est… le … Mais pourquoi cette…

Puis il comprit.

Joker- NON ? Vous avez essayer ! Avouez le !  
Derek- Bin… C'est la faute à Harley qui nous a dit d'aller jouer dehors.

La dite Harley passa la tête par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Harley- Hé mais moi je pensais qui allaient jouer au ballon ou à un truc comme ça ! Je voulais juste les éloigner de la cuisine le temps de faire ton gâteau au yaourt Poussin.

Le Joker se massa un instant l'arrête du nez avant de se lever d'un bon.

Joker- Ouais bon bah laisse tomber l'gâteau. Et passe moi le sel, le sucre et l'beurre !  
Harley- Pourquoi faire Poussin ?  
Joker- POUR ALLER BOUFFER L'POP-CORN TIENS !

Cytrouille- Bouffer le pop-corn ça répond pas à notre question.

Joker- Hé ho les mômes vos gueules sinon vous aurez pas de pop-corn et vous devrez manger le gâteau d'Harley.

Cytrouille et Derek- GLUPS !

Le dit gâteau passa par la fenêtre de la cuisine et tomba dur comme une brique a travers une planche de la terrasse.

Harley- COMMENT CA Y SONT PAS BONS MES GATEAUX ?

Plus loin dans la mare au canard barbotait Killer Croc qui soupira devant la situation.

Killer Croc- « Viens avec nous a la campagne. » Qui disaient… « ça sera plus calme » Qui disaient…


	18. Fausse grossesse

Salle de repos de l'asile d'Arkham, plusieurs des criminels vaquent a leurs diverses occupations, Poison Ivy zappe distraitement les chaines TV, protégeant son pot de fleurs sur ses genoux des coups malencontreux qu'il pourrait recevoir de Derek et Cytrouille qui se bagarraient comme des chiffonniers a coté d'elle sur le canapé.

La femme plante tomba sur les infos de Gotham City, on y annoncer la trouvaille devant les urgences de la maternité. Celui-ci avaient été repeint aux couleurs d'un Kinder Surprise.

Poison Ivy- Hé les mômes ça serait pas un de vos coups ça ?

Il cessèrent leurs chamailleries pour s'installer de façon plus conventionnelle sur le canapé.

Cytrouille- Ah si ! C'est le Kinder Surprise sans surprise.

Poison Ivy- Hein ? Développe.

Derek- Une de mes fans qui a fait son buzz sur Instagram en disant être enceinte de moi. Que je l'aurai sauter juste avant d'être enlever a Arkham.

Cytrouille- Du coup on l'a enlever pour vérifier… Mais quand on a ouvert y'avait rien dedans !

Poison Ivy- Parce que vous l'avez ouvert ?

Cytrouille- Ah oui mais comme y avait rien dedans j'y ai mit une poupée et puis on a refermer avec du fil de pêche.

Derek- Ouais on l'a refermer on est pas des sauvages quand même.


	19. Pokémon Go

Dans les caves d'Arkham le Joker ferma a clé la pièce où était entreposer la dynamite sous les protestations désespérés de Cytrouille et Derek.

Joker- J'ai dit ça suffit ! J'ai une banque a faire sauter demain vous allez pas encore me vider la réserve !  
Derek- Mais s'te plaîîît !

Cytrouille- Pandaaa !

Joker- NON ! Et puis ça fait cinquante fois que j'vous le dit putain que faire sauter l'endroit en vrai ça fait pas sauter l'arène pokémon dans votre jeu a la con là !

Cytrouille- Mais c'est parce qui avaient prit l'arène qu'on venait de battre !

Le psychopathe soupira en rangeant la clé dans sa poche.

Pokémon Go cette malédiction !


	20. Ce rêve bleu

Dans les couloirs d'Arkham les deux atteints du syndrome de Peter Pan avaient mit un tapis sur un brancard que Derek poussait, Cytrouille assise en tailleurs sur le tapis les bras tendus de chaque coté chantait avec lui, passant devant un aide-soignant qui eut une phrase malheureuse.

Derek et Cytrouille- CE REEEVE BLEUU JE N'Y CROIS PAS C'EST MERVEILLEUX !  
Aide-soignant- Disney c'est tellement pour les gamins.

PAN

Derek et Cytrouille- CE REVE BLEUUU A DEUUUX !

Harley- Dites les gosses je dis rien quand vous jouez aux Disney mais pourriez ramasser les cadavres derrière quand même ça fait désordre ! Avec une balle dans la tête y a du sang plein l'mur et ça coule par terre maintenant ! Ah bin bravo !


	21. Préférez l'originale

Les criminels de Gotham City avaient qu'on le croit ou non beaucoup de fans.  
Ce qui finalement leur facilité la tâches quand ils leur fallait trouver des hommes de mains pour pas cher, certains voulaient juste l'honneur de les servir.

Derek Lord s'était beaucoup amuser à suivre sur les réseaux sociaux son fandom se déchirer en deux. Créant le clan de ceux qui l'abandonnait tout simplement en l'insultant et le clan de fans fidèles qui avaient comprit sa démarche.

Cytrouille avait toujours connu les fans de son grand frère qui voulaient devenir ses sbires. Ceux d'Harley qui étaient régulièrement tuer car ou trop pot de colle amoureux d'elle ou bien elle décrétait qu'elles ou même parfois ils s'approchaient un peu trop de son Poussin.

Mais si les criminels de Gotham apprécient leurs sbires fans qui adapte leurs tenues vestimentaires a leurs couleurs… Ils détestes les copieurs ou ces petits criminels qui veulent jouer les grands en copiant leur style.

Le plagiat était très mal accepter quand il s'agit de copier une personnalité.

C'est après cette mise au point que je peux vous dire que se réveilla sur une chaise Earth Watt une jeune fille se décrétant une poupée psychopathe digne héritière de la famille du Joker.

Elle se donnait un style de poupée, aucune cicatrices, juste un maquillage fin sur ses grosses lèvres, bonne manipulatrice elle avait gagner quelques sbires par ce billet. Elle tenter de grossièrement copier quelques meurtres de Cytrouille, les diffusant en direct sur les réseaux sociaux.

Et dernièrement elle s'était mise en tête qu'elle méritait le petit ami de cette dernière.

Derek l'avait donc approcher a un rendez-vous des plus cliché avant de l'assommer d'un coup de taser.

Earth Watt se réveilla la tête lourde, attacher et bâillonner sur une chaise en bois dans une pièce délabré aux murs noirs. Devant elle plusieurs caméras aux voyants rouges allumés. En panique elle tourna la tête pour voir que sur le mur derrière elle était diffuser par un projecteur plusieurs sondages Facebook, Twitter ou Instagram qui demandait de choisir entre elle et Cytrouille la véritable petite sœur du Joker.

La dite Cytrouille fit son entrée en laissant jouer un instant sur son téléphone « Eye of the tiger », appuyant sur un bouton pour couper la musique, de son autre main elle tenait un revolver de gros calibre.

Avec son sourire de l'ange étiré au maximum sous son maquillage elle s'amusa de sa captive en parlant aux caméras.

Cytrouille- Ouiii ! Notre candidate est réveillée ! Elle ne se doute pas que notre petit jeu à déjà commencer ! MADAMES ET MONSIEURS CHOISISSEZ LA MEILLEURE !

Elle passa derrière la chaise de sa « rivale ».

Cytrouille- Mais préférez l'originale à de vulgaires copies ! Voyez ceci !

La jeune sœur du Joker traça une ligne imaginaire des lèvres aux joues de sa captive tandis que celle-ci essayait désespérément de hurler à travers le bâillon enrouler entre ses dents.

Cytrouille- Aucune cicatrices ! Que du maquillage ! Ts ts ts…

Elle montra ses propres cicatrices de son sourire de l'ange.

Cytrouille- Préférez l'authentique ! Sourire de l'ange Joker Edition fait par le Joker lui même ! De façon artisanal au couteau !

La jeune fille toujours derrière la chaise se pencha sur sa « rivale » en s'appuyant sur ses épaules alors que celle-ci commençait à pleurer en suppliant.

Cytrouille- Voyez cette robe qui met une poitrine en avant… Voyez cette fille qui veut grandir au lieu de rester à Neverland, voyez que coucher avec ses sbires pour les mettre à ses pieds n'est pas une solution.

Elle se redressa.

Cytrouille- Quand la seule ! La vraie ! Que vous avez sous vos yeux n'a pas besoin de ça ! Et est une gamine une vraie !

En riant elle chanta une comptine, sortant un couteau de sa poche pour tracer une fine ligne sanglante sur le cou de Earth qui couinait de douleur.

Cytrouille- Ainsi font font font les petites marionnettes,  
Ainsi font font font un sourire et puis s'en vont.  
Les mains découpées, sautez, sautez marionnettes,

Les mains découpées, marionnettes décapités…

Puis en sautillant comme une gamine amusée elle se tourna vers la projection des sondages qui la donnait grande gagnante.

Ah internet… on pouvait toujours compter sur l'anonymat des gens qui s'amusaient à voter sans se soucier des conséquences tellement habituer au fait qu'un like n'était en rien dangereux. Certains payaient même pour ainsi voter et sauver des gens dans une émission truqué de télé-réalité alors voter gratuitement pour un candidat préféré…

Cytrouille- Youpiii ! Merci cher citoyens de Gotham pour votre fidélité !

La petite sœur du Joker revint se placer derrière la chaise tenant d'une main ferme les courts cheveux noirs de sa captive, pointant sur sa tempe le canon de son revolver.

Cytrouille- Avant dont que Batou n'interrompe ce programme nous allons donc procédé à l'exécution. Ne vous laissez jamais avoir par de la contre-façon ! Préférez l'originale ! La seule et la vraie petite sœur du Joker qui assume sa folie en direct de Neverland vous salue !.

PAN !

La cervelle explosa sous le coup de feu, recouvrant le sol et Cytrouille de giclée de sang mais cette dernière explosa de rire et s'en alla avec les pas de danse d'une ballerine désarticulée, son rire continuant à résonner dans le silence de ce meurtre, les sondages et les commentaires sur ceux-ci s'emballant à l'écran comme jamais.


	22. Les jolies colonies de vacance

Pour le Joker et Harley Quinn partir en vacance dans la campagne de Gotham City pour fuir la canicule de la ville était une bonne idée.

Voler une bagnole dont l'autoradio cessa de fonctionner à mi chemin était une mauvaise idée.

Demander à Cytrouille et Derek Lord de chanter pour passer le temps et évité pour la énième fois le fameux « on arrive bientôt ? »… était une idée discutable…

Cytrouille et Derek- Les jolies colonies de vacances  
Merci Robin, merci Batman  
Tous les ans, je voudrais que ça r'commence  
You kaïdi aïdi aïda.

J'vous écris une petite bafouille  
Pour pas qu'vous vous fassiez d'mouron  
Ici on est aux p'tits oignons  
J'ai l'syndrome de Peter Pan ans mais je m'débrouille  
J'tousse un peu à cause qu'on avale  
La fumée d'l'usine de Wayne Enterprise  
Mais c'est en face qu'on va jouer  
Dans la décharge de Gotham.

Les jolies colonies de vacances  
Merci Robin, merci Batman  
Tous les ans, je voudrais que ça r'commence  
You kaïdi aïdi aïda.

Pour tuer on nous met à l'aise  
C'est vraiment comme à la maison  
Les fermes ça change grave du béton  
J'ai même bouffer des mecs balaises  
L'matin on tue les gens à coups d'pelles  
Les psychiatres sont pas méchants  
Ils disent des conneries les trois quarts du temps  
Vu qu'y sont fous comme nous pareil.

Les jolies colonies de vacances  
Merci Robin, merci Batman  
Tous les ans, je voudrais que ça r'commence  
You kaïdi aïdi aïda.


	23. Comptines : Batman qui a perdu Robin

BATMAN QUI A PERDU ROBIN

C'est le gros Batman qui à perdu Robin  
Qui cri de la Bat-Cave à qui le lui r'trouvra  
C'est le méchant Joker qui lui à répondu  
Mais non mon gros Batou, Robin n'est pas perdu

En riant un Hahaha  
En riant un Hahaha  
En riant un Hihi Hoho Haha

C'est le gros Batou qui lui à demander  
Robin n'est pas perdu tu l'as donc capturer  
C'est le méchant Joker qui lui à répondu  
Il est avec ma sœur et il sera pendu

En riant un Hahaha  
En riant un Hahaha  
En riant un Hihi Hoho Haha

Et le gros Batman lui dit c'est décidé

Rend moi Robin et tu n's'ra pas blesser  
Et le méchant Joker qui n'l'as pas du tout cru  
Lui dit il s'ra égorger et puis pendu

En riant un Hahaha  
En riant un Hahaha  
En riant un Hihi Hoho Haha


	24. La grippe

La grippe… Hé bah oui la grippe ça se choppe si facilement cette saloperies !

Et puis c'est chiant… Surtout quand on est Harley Quinn et qu'on est la seule de sa famille a ne pas l'avoir encore attraper dans son nouveau repaire.

Et c'est ainsi qu'en se moment nous pouvons voir une scène rare, Harleen Quinzel avec dans une main un plateau de médicaments ainsi qu'une théière et des mugs, un plaid sur le bras, un coussin tenu de façon négligé par son autre main, passablement décoiffée, faisant des aller et retour entre la cuisine, l'armoire a pharmacie et le salon improvisé où sur des matelas étaient les trois malades enroulés dans couettes et coussins.

Joker- HARLEY IL EST OU L'ANTIBIOTIQUE ?  
Harley- J'arrive Poussin !  
Cytrouille- J'AI FROID !  
Harley- Y a un second plaid sur la chaise !  
Cytrouille-… La chaise est trop loin…  
Derek- Zzz ZZZ zzZ…  
Joker- ATCHOUM !… BerZonne n'a un Bouchoir ?  
Cytrouille- Beuuh de la morve !  
Harley- POUSSIN ! TE MOUCHE PAS DANS LES DRAPS ! Cy' cesse de rire et prend ton thé !  
Cytrouille- J'aime pas l'thé ! *tousse*  
Derek- J'peux encore avoir un coussin ?  
Harley- Voilà.  
Derek- Il est mal mit.  
Harley- GRMBLLL…

Un homme de main arriva avec un talkie-walkie.

\- Devriez écouter je crois qu'on a un problème.  
Joker- Do… *tousse* Donne… *tousse* Berde ! Harley il est où Bon Bouchoir ?  
Harley- Sur ta table de chevet et laisse moi géré ça Poussin !

Enervée elle arracha des mains de son sbire le talkie-walkie.

Harley- Allo ?  
Derek- Y sont où mes crayons de couleurs ?  
Cytrouille- Harley j'peux avoir mes grosses pantoufles panda ?  
Harley- LA PAIX LES GOSSES !  
Cytrouille- Mais j'dois aller faire pipi !

A nouveau elle s'énerva sur le talkie-walkie.

Harley- ALLO ?  
Joker- Il est où le sirop ?

La voix caverneuse de Batman lui répondit.

Batman- J'ai trouver votre homme de main qui faisait la sentinelle, je sais que votre repaire ne dois pas être loin et je…  
Harley- AH TOI C'EST PAS L'MOMENT HEIN !

Joker- Il est où le thermomètre ?

Harley- DANS ON CUL POUSSIN DANS TON CUL !

Joker-… Ah oui tiens.

De l'autre coté du talkie-walkie c'est un Batman déconcerté qui regarda le petit boîtier de communication se demandant si il avait bien entendu…

Derek- J'peux encore avoir du thé ?  
Cytrouille- J'DOIS FAIRE PIPI !  
Joker- Harley lâche ça et redonne moi de l'ibuprophène !

La dite Harley se pinça un instant l'arrête du nez avant d'à nouveau parler au justicier de Gotham.

Harley- Bon d'accord ! Te casse pas ton bat-cul à chercher on est dans les anciens bureaux abandonnés au numéro 34 ! Mais ramène nous a Arkham j'en ai marre !

Puis elle sortit de la pièce en jetant derrière elle le talkie-walkie.

Harley- VOUS ME FAITE TOUS CHIER !

Devant la scène le Joker, Cytrouille et Derek regardèrent le talkie-walkie tomber au sol avant de tous se dévisagé.

Joker- OK les gaBins nouBeau jeu ! Celui qui arriBe a Bettre le Blus de Borve sur Batman à gagner !  
Cytrouille et Derek- OUAIIIS !


	25. Les versions des cicatrices

Dans un de leur repaire, sur le canapé le Joker affûtait ses nombreux couteaux, un plan de Gotham étalé sur la table basse, il se demandait où il allait frapper prochainement quand Harley visiblement en pétard rentra dans cette pièce servant de salon et alluma la TV.

Harley- NON MAIS TU AS VU CA POUSSIN ?

Le psychopathe releva la tête.

Joker- Quoi.

En colère, Harley pointa la TV en tenant la télécommande. On y voyait la dernière vidéo envoyer par le Joker aux médias où il se moquait une fois de plus de Batman.

Joker- Bin quoi ?

L'ancienne psy ouvrit de grands yeux.

Harley- Mais enfin ! Ton teint Panda ! Ton maquillage ! Tu pourrais présenter mieux ! C'est bien la peine que je vole une fortune en produits de beauté si toi tu fais aucun effort ! Regarde tes cicatrices sur cette vidéos elles font…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le Joker se leva d'un bon, lui mettant un de ses couteau au bord des lèvres à présent lui même en colère.

Joker- Quoi mes cicatrices ? Tu sais comment j'ai eut mes cicatrices ? Je vais te raconter !

Nonchalamment Cytrouille passa derrière le canapé le nez coller à sa Game Boy.

Cytrouille- Tu racontes la version où tu t'es couper la bouche pour manger un Big Mac trop grand ?

Le criminel soupira en retirant son couteau des lèvres de sa compagne, vexé qu'on l'est couper dans son élan.

Joker- CY' !

Elle releva un instant les yeux de sa console.

Cytrouille- Ah non… Celle où t'as bouffer une glace à l'eau et que t'avais tellement les lèvres gercées que…

Le Joker relâcha définitivement Harley et s'en alla en râlant.

Joker- MAIS MERDE PUTAIN MON EFFET DRAMATIQUE !

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent en haussant les épaules.

Harley- Bon c'est pas tout ça Poussin mais tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?  
Joker- RAAHH ! A UNE EPOQUE JE FAISAIS PEUR !


	26. Sieste et Instagram

Derek Lord s'était habituer depuis l'explosion de sa folie à quelques scènes particulières au sein de l'asile d'Arkham.

Comme par exemple voir le Joker poursuivre Harley Quinn avec une hache à incendie pendant que cette dernière tapait un sprint en riant son téléphone portable à la main.

Joker- HARLEY SI TU DIFFUSES CETTE PHOTO JE TE TUE !  
Harley- ATTRAPE MOI D'ABORD POUSSIN !

Puis Derek vit par le même couloir arriver sa petite amie Cytrouille qui se frottait ses yeux encore ensommeillés en traînant son doudou panda.

Derek- Y s'est passer quoi ?  
Cytrouille- Chepa… J'faisais un câlin à Panda en dormant devant la tv, y me faisait des crouch-crouch dans les cheveux… j'ai entendu le clic d'Instagram et il est partit d'un coup poursuivre Harley.

Ah… Soudain Derek comprenait mieux !


	27. BalanceTonBatman

Réfectoire de l'asile d'Arkham.

Joker- Dite les filles pourriez pas lâcher Twitter un peu ? On mange là !  
Harley- Attend c'est important c'est avec le hashtag Balance Ton Porc.

Ivy- Et je l'ai toujours dit ! Tous des porcs !  
Cytrouille- Et maintenant y a Balance Ton Youtubeur.  
Ivy- Et elles ont bien raison de balancer !  
Derek- Ouais… Bientôt ça sera mon tour avec Balance Ton Chanteur.

Le Joker haussa un sourcil.

Joker- Quoi ?

Derek- Des nanas accuses des mecs de les avoir tripoter, abuser d'elle ou de leur confiance pour avoir des nudes. Moi on m'en envoyer même quand j'demandais rien.

Cytrouille- Ouais enfin là ça fout un bordel de fou sur les réseaux sociaux ça a retourner plein de monde contre des acteurs, des youtubeurs etc.  
Joker- Juste avec un hashtag ?

Harley- Oui Poussin.

Le Joker s'en alla avec son plateau vers les ordinateurs de la bibliothèque laissant Poison Ivy débité un de ses énième discours féministe.

Et deux jours plus tard

« #BalanceTonBatman Oui je suis VICTIME de Batman ! Le grand héro que tout Gotham adule m'a tripoter sous ma jupe lorsqu'il m'a sauver ! Ensuite à l'aide d'un de ses bat-ordinateur m'a réclamer des nudes ! Ce héro masqué profite de l'anonymat et de sa situation ! »

Derek- HA HA HA HA ! J'adore !  
Joker- Pas mal mon idée hein !  
Harley- T'es bête Poussin !  
Joker- N'empêche que ça marche mon hashtag est en Top Twitter !  
Ivy- C'EST INADMISSIBLE DE…  
Joker- Ta gueule la plante verte !

Ivy- Tu profites de la situation alors que…

Cytrouille arriva dans la bibliothèque en montrant son téléphone.

Cytrouille- Panda on a un problème !  
Joker- Quoi encore ?

Il prit le téléphone de sa petite sœur pour y lire le nouveau hashtag tendance : « #BalanceTonClownPsychopathe »

Et bizarrement tous se retournèrent vers la femme plante qui essayait de filer discrètement.

Derek- PUTAIN IVY !

Ivy- Quoi ? Qui vous prouve que c'est moi !  
Harley- On accuse pas mon Poussin ! Il n'aime que moi ! Si c'est ça attend un peu !

Ivy- TU ECRIS QUOI SUR CE TELEPHONE !

Bane ne tarda pas à les rejoindre lui aussi téléphone à la main, interrompant l'engueulade entre les deux harpies.

Bane- Bon qui a balancer cette connerie de #BalanceTonBane ?  
Ivy- QUOI TU AS MÊLE MON BANICHOU A CA ?  
Harley- TU Y MÊLES BIEN MON POUSSIN !

Bane- Hein ? Banichou ?  
Ivy- TE MÊLE PAS D'CA !

Blasé le Joker se décida à éteindre l'ordinateur.

Joker- OK c'est décidé j'arrête Twitter ça rend pire que fou ce truc.  
Derek- Ah bah venant d'toi…


	28. Les petites autos

Le Joker le nez dans le journal lisant ses derniers exploits raconter par les journaliste locaux ne regardait pas où il marchait et se rattrapa de justesse en glissant sur quelque chose.

Cytrouille- PUTAIN MAIS PANDA FAIT GAFFE ! Mes petites autos ! Merde a la fin !

Le psychopathe en grommelant tira par les cheveux sa petite sœur qui était en tailleur au sol jusqu'à la relever à sa hauteur sans que cette dernière ne bronche.

Joker- Et j't'avais pas dit de ranger tes jouets non ?  
Cytrouille-… Si mais… j'peux quand même encore jouer à la course poursuite ?

Derek Lord passa à coté d'eux jouant avec un drone et le nez en l'air ne vit pas non plus les petites voitures, glissa sur l'une d'elle et termina le nez dans le mur d'en face.

Derek- PUTAIN !

Ayant suivit cette scène le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard.

Cytrouille- OK j'vais ranger. Ça va Pikachu ?

Derek- Za va impec !

Le Joker relâcha sa sœur et pila son journal afin de le porter sous son bras jusqu'à son fauteuil.  
Non c'est vrai quoi, bien sûr qu'il était pour le désordre et le chaos sauf quand il s'agissait de ces…

ZIIIPPP

BLAM

Joker- SALOPERIES DE PETITES AUTOS !

Grommela t-il le cul par terre.


	29. La mousse au chocolat

Dernier repaire connu de la Joker Family… 3h04 du matin…

Dans la pénombre le Joker et Derek Lord, petites cuillères en mains, marchaient à pas de loup vers la cuisine en chuchotant.

Derek- Tu veux pas que je met le flash ?  
Joker- Non, on va se faire repéré. Silence et doucement. On aura déjà la lumière du frig… AIEUH PUTAIN D'MERDE !  
Derek- OUAILLE ! BORDEL SA RACE !

Et c'est pile à ce moment que la lumière de la cuisine s'alluma, aveuglant un instant le Joker et Derek qui cependant comprirent bien vite qu'ils venaient de marcher sur un par-terre de lego et virent en nuisette et en pyjama Harley Quinn et Cytrouille qui les observaient depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

Cytrouille- HA HA ! LA MAIN DANS L'SAC !  
Harley- C'est vous qui bouffez toute la mousse au chocolat !  
Joker et Derek-… Et merde…


	30. Kinder Surprise

Dans les caves de l'asile d'Arkham Poison Ivy essayait de se détendre devant la télé et tomba sur les infos en zappant. Aux dires du journaliste elle interpella les deux atteints du syndrome de Peter Pan qui jouaient à la corde et vinrent donc s'appuyer sur le dossier du canapé.

Ivy- Y parle encore d'une femme enceinte le ventre recousue et peinte en Kinder Surprise découverte à la maternité de Gotham. C'est encore vous ça ?  
Cytrouille- Yep !  
Derek- Encore une de mes groupies de juste avant que j'arrive ici.  
Ivy- Ah et elle était vide ?  
Derek- Non celle là elle était pleine.  
Ivy- Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait du bébé ?

Killer Croc passa derrière eux.

Killer Croc- BEUURRPPP… Bah il était pas mauvais cet amuse gueule.  
Ivy-… OK… Je ne pose plus d'questions !


	31. Sous l'océan

Chacun ses passions plus ou moins cachés malgré une vie de crimes.  
Harley Quinn continuait d'aimer le shopping, Derek Lord faire de la musique et des chansons, Cytrouille les spectacles de Ronald McDonald. Le Joker lui aimait la pêche.

Et à l'abri des falaises qui bordes l'asile d'Arkham, sa canne à pêche en main il fulminait !  
Il le savait ! Chaque fois qu'il les emmenait avec lui c'était la même chose !

Joker- BON VOS GUEULES LES MOMES OU C'EST VOUS QUE J'UTILISE COMME APPÂT !

Mais sans l'écouter ils continuaient de chanter à tue-têtes.

Cytrouille et Derek- Sous l'océan, sous l'océan ! Y'a Batman qui se noie et Robin qui a les foies ! Sous l'océan y'a un homme de main dans l'béton et Marroni qu'est trop con ! On déambule, on fait des bulles Sous l'océan !


	32. Le potager

Cour de l'asile d'Arkham où avait été aménager un petit coin « jardin potager ». Harley Quinn et Poison Ivy s'étaient improviser un pique nique dans l'herbe.

Ivy- Je suis contente que les petits s'intéressent à une activité ludique en lien avec mère nature.

Près des carrés de plantation la petite sœur du Joker s'agita en appelant son petit ami, secouant sa pelle de plage qu'elle utilisait pour le jardinage.

Cytrouille- Pikachu ! Ramène le plan de ciguë j'ai encore un peu de place près du carré d'muguet !  
Derek- On plante aussi la belladone ? Et y reste des graines d'if !

L'ancienne psy fit la moue peu convaincue.

Harley- Mouais… Je suis pas sûre que leur offrir un livre sur les poisons étaient une idée d'génie...


	33. Le t'chat

Joker- Cy' t'es rancunière.  
Cytrouille- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Le psychopathe soupira en lui montrant le cadavre qu'elle était entrain de finir de « décorer » .

Joker- Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi ce type est décapité sa tête à l'intérieur d'un écran d'pc posé sur son cou, étrangler avec le fil de sa souris et un clavier au milieu du bide ?  
Cytrouille-… Bin si y m'avait pas mal parler sur ce t'chat…


	34. Petit cadeau d'amoureux

Repaire de la Joker Family.

Derek Lord arriva tout sourire une main derrière le dos, s'approchant à pas de loup de sa petite amie Cytrouille qui dessinait des Robins décapité devant la TV.

Derek- Ma puce ?  
Cytrouille- Quoi ?  
Derek- Tu sais le mec qui t'as draguer avant hier et que tu trouvais beau ?  
Cytrouille- Et bah quoi ?  
Derek- TA-DAH !

Il lui tendit ce qu'il cachait dans son dos. Une tête décapité à moitié carboniser sur la quelle il ne restait que quelques touffes de cheveux, les mains arrachés, pendantes étaient attacher à une ficelle qui lui passait par les oreilles.

La jeune sœur du Joker avec des étoiles plein les yeux sauta dans les bras de son chéri en voyant ceci qui était pour elle une preuve d'amour.

Cytrouille- TOI JE T'AIME !

Le Joker soupira avec un sourire en coin presque attendrit devant cette scène qu'il avait aperçut en passant dans le couloir.

Joker- Et Harley qui m'emmerde pour que je lui offre des fleurs.


	35. Souris et araignée

Nouveau repaire de la Joker Family… Un ancien hôtel miteux abandonné depuis des années.

Le psychopathe le plus craint de Gotham ouvrit d'un coup de pied les deux grandes portes battantes créant un nuage de poussière, laissant entrer derrière lui sa sœur, son beau-frère, sa chérie et le reste de leurs quelques sbires du moment.

Joker- Voyez ! Un bon coup d'balais et on sera comme chez nous ! Pas d'soucis !

Ceci dit les autres firent la moue en voyant l'endroit, Harley Quinn s'avança pour faire l'état des lieux puis se recula vite en sauta dans les bras de son chéri.

Harley- AHH UNE SOURIS ! POUSSIN J'AI VU UNE SOURIS !  
Cytrouille- Pff t'as peur d'une peti… AAHHH UNE ARAIGNEE ! PANDA ECRASE LA !

Dit elle en sautant pour s'accrocher dans le dos de son frère.

Blasé sous le poids des deux filles le criminel regarda Derek.

Joker- Tu peux t'en charger ? J'ai les mains prise et j'en ai plein l'dos là.

L'ancien chanteur afficha un grand sourire en courant dans la direction de la souris.

Derek- Si on l'adopte on l'appelle Pikachu !

Cytrouille sauta du dos de son grand frère pour poursuivre son petit ami.

Cytrouille- Tu rêves ! On l'appellera Ratatouille !

Le Joker jeta un regard sur Harley avant de la lâcher au sol comme un sac à patate.

Joker- Très bien je vais m'occuper des araignées alors.

Dit-il en armant son revolver tandis que sa complice se relevait pour le suivre en colère.

Harley- POUSSIN REVIENS ICI !

Au milieu des hommes de mains qui n'osaient pas intervenir Killer Croc arriva pour observer la scène en tenant sur son épaule une énorme malle aux couleurs d'Harley Quinn.

Killer Croc- Et à chaque emménagement c'est le même bordel…


	36. Mario Kart

Salle de repos de l'asile d'Arkham.

Cytrouille- T'es mauvais joueur Panda !  
Joker- C'est pas vrai !  
Harley- Ah bah si Poussin ! Sinon t'explique comment ce couteau planté en travers de la TV ?  
Joker-… ET PUIS VOUS AVEZ QU'A PAS M'ENVOYER TOUT L'TEMPS DES CARAPACES BLEU SUR CETTE PUTAIN DE ROUTE ARC-EN-CIEL MERDE !  
Derek- Ah bah tu vois que t'es mauvais joueur !


	37. Dans le lit

Dans un des repaires de la Joker Family, dans la chambre du Joker et Harley Quinn… la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, la psychopathe enfonça sa tête sous l'oreiller tandis que son cher Monsieur J sortit d'un coup un couteau qu'il rangea en voyant qu'il s'agissait des deux atteints du syndrome de Peter Pan.

Joker- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe encore ?  
Derek-… On a fait des cauchemars…  
Cytrouille- On peut dormir avec vous ?  
Joker- Embarquez.  
Derek et Cytrouille- Youpi !

Et ils sautèrent sous les dras tandis qu'Harley protestait.

Harley- NON MAIS OH !  
Joker- Oh ça va tu sais bien que c'est des mômes dans leurs têtes.  
Harley- Ah ouais ? Et bah si c'est ça… BUD ! LOU ! Venez dormir avec Maman mes bébés !

Et les deux hyènes bondirent directement de leur carpette à sur le lit sans ménagement faisant s'écrouler sous le poids de tout ce petit monde le vieux sommier à lattes du lit qui avait déjà un certain age provoquant un grand creux dans le milieu du matelas et faisant exploser les édredons de plumes dans un grand « BROUF »…

Derek- DES PLUMES !  
Cytrouille- Fais la poule ! Fais la poule !  
Joker- HARLEYYY !  
Harley-… Oups…


	38. Mcdonaldland sous protection

L'homme se réveilla par une décharge électrique il commença vraiment a paniquer lorsqu'on lui retira le sac qu'il avait sur la tête.

La pièce était sombre. Peut-être une cave ? D'une usine ou peut-être d'un ancien chenil vu les vieilles cages rouillés autour de lui. Il était attacher à une chaise de bureau en piteux état mais ses liens étaient solides. Il ne voyait personne bien qu'il sentait une présence derrière lui mais entendait une macabre comptine dont le son s'approchait, laissant petit à petit apparaître à la lumière de la vieille ampoule du plafond, Cytrouille la petite sœur du Joker.

Cytrouille- « Ainsi font font font les petites marionnettes,  
Ainsi font font font un sourire et puis s'en vont.  
Les mains découpées, sautez, sautez marionnettes,  
Les mains découpées, marionnettes décapités... »

Elle découpait ses syllabes finissant la dernière en se plantant devant sa victime lui faisant relever la tête vers elle à l'aide de sa batte de base-ball, affichant un sourire carnassier.

Cytrouille- Alors c'est toi le trou du cul, la misérable enflure qui a braquer le mcdo pendant le spectacle de Ronald.

L'homme à la limite de se chier dessus bredouilla sa réponse sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Je… Ouais mais… Vous… vous êtes la sœur du Joker qu'est-ce que vous en avez à f…  
Cytrouille- Il se trouve que J'AIME les spectacles de Ronald McDonald !  
\- Mais… mais c'était rien…  
Cytrouille- ET CA C'EST RIEN ?

Elle ponctua ses phrases de divers coups de batte.

Cytrouille- ET CA NON PLUS ? C'EST RIEN CA ? ET CA ? PIS ENCORE CA ? ET ALORS CA ?

Cytrouille cessa de frapper quand sa victime se mit à cracher du sang et parla à nouveau de son ton enjoué et enfantin habituel.

Cytrouille- Bien… ça c'était pour me passer les nerfs. Maintenant pour la balle que tu as mit dans le buffet du Ronald qui essayait de protéger les gosses…  
\- Pi… pitié…

La sœur du Joker donna un coup de pied dans la chaise faisant tomber celle-ci au sol avec sa victime toujours attacher dessus.

Cytrouille- Je disaiiis… pour m'avoir privé d'un acteur qui aurait pu me faire profité d'un spectacle de Ronald… On va faire ça œil pour œil et dent pour dent… enfin sourire pour sourire.

La présence derrière l'homme tendit une boite de Happy Meal de la quelle Cytrouille sortit un revolver qu'elle pointa sur la tête du braqueur.

Cytrouille- Sourit.

Mais il ne toussa que du sang.

Cytrouille- SOURIT !

Il couina de douleur et la jeune psychopathe soupira de façon contrarier.

Cytrouille- Pikachu… Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de l'agrafeuse y veut pas sourire.

La présence derrière l'homme étant Derek Lord, ce dernier fouilla dans le sac qu'il avait à ses pieds pour en sortir une grosse agrafeuse de bureau. L'ex rock star se pencha vers sa victime avec un sourire joueur.

Derek- C'est con pour toi. Moi je suis plutôt fan de South Park… Mais ma copine c'est McDonaldland…

Et sans tenir compte des protestations de douleur du braquer il lui agrafa les lèvres aux joues de façon à lui maintenir une forme de sourire. Astuce que le Joker lui-même lui avait apprit.

Cytrouille- Merci Pikachu !  
Derek- De rien ma Cucurbitacée.

Elle pointa à nouveau son regard vers celui paniqué de sa victime.

Cytrouille- Sourire pour sourire !

PAN


	39. La boulette

Comme le Joker et Harley Quinn eux-même parfois Derek Lord et Cytrouille se faisaient choper par la police de Gotham qui tentait de les ramener à l'asile d'Arkham… qui tentait…

Le commissaire Gordon buvait son café devant le fourgon de police renverser, deux cadavres de policiers qui avaient fait deux belles giclées de sang. L'un passer à travers le pare-brise et une balle dans la tête qui lui passait d'une oreille à l'autre, l'autre éventré et étouffé avec une cuisse de poulet pané. Tout les deux avec un sourire de l'ange dessiner au ketchup sur leurs visages.

A la voix du Batman qui ne le faisait même plus sursauter quand il se glissait derrière lui le commissaire se retourna calmement.

Batman- Vous les teniez !  
Gordon- Oui mais ils étaient prit dans les embouteillages à cause des travaux dans la ville promis par le maire. Et cette équipe n'était clairement pas préparer à…  
Batman- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ?  
Gordon- Ils étaient dans les embouteillages mais la procédure nous oblige à nourrir les prisonniers sinon leurs avocats… enfin bref le bleu a été chercher un menu fastfood et vous connaissez Cytrouille fan de Mcdonald's…

Le justicier de Gotham s'approcha du cadavre pour observer la cuisse de poulet pané.

Batman- Il a ramener du KFC.

Gordon haussa les épaules.

Gordon- La boulette quoi…  
Batman- Et l'autre ?  
Gordon- Oh apparemment depuis qu'ils avaient démarrer avec le fourgon ils s'engueulait avec Derek Lord… il aurait osé dire que Nicki Minaj et Jul c'était de la bonne musique…

Le Batman soupira de façon blasé.

Gordon- La boulette j'vous dis…


	40. Carnet photos

Il y avait des choses qui tordait le coeur et les tripes du chevalier noir de Gotham.

Comme lorsqu'il fouillait avec la police le dernier repaire tout juste abandonné par le Joker et ses complices et qu'il y trouvait un carnet remplit de photos.

Le Batman qui dans sa vie privé n'avait plus aucune famille, aucun parents… son ennemi juré lui…

Pas besoin d'être le plus grand détective du monde pour en déduire que le carnet avait été fait par Cytrouille. Les autocollants de pandas et les dessins aux feutres étaient suffisant. Bien que les dessins de sourires et les « Ha ha ha » indiquaient que le Joker lui-même avait dut plus ou moins y participer.

Des photos d'eux entrain de manger une glace… ou plutôt le Joker ayant planté sa glace sur le front de sa sœur et qui riait de sa blague.

Devant une TV, dans un canapé miteux remplit de coussins, le Joker dans un pyjama mauve, Cytrouille couchée sur lui, vêtue d'un kigurumi panda et piochant dans un bol de popcorn.

Une autre photo du psychopathe entrain de régler des minuteurs pour ses explosifs étalé sur la table et Cytrouille assise en tailleur sur la dite table qui lui tend une pince coupante tout en suçant son pouce.

Encore une photo du style « photo volée » du Joker endormit dans le canapé, la télécommande encore dans la main, sa sœur en kigurumi sur lui.  
Ah… sur la photo suivante il s'est tourner et a foutu sa sœur en bas du canapé et celle-ci fait mine de râler.  
La troisième photo montre la bagarre de chatouilles qui s'en est suivit.  
La quatrième montre le Joker vainqueur son couteau dans la bouche de sa frangine qui est morte de rire.

Un selfie du psychopathe avec Cytrouille celle-ci fait un coeur avec ses doigts alors qu'on distingue parfaitement derrière eux une explosion.

Tout le carnet étant entre les photos manuscrit des paroles d'une chanson qui semblait en dire plus long sur le mystère qui entourera toujours leur relation si particulière.

« Je te vois regarder par la fenêtre  
Comme si c'était Moi, comme si j'étais dans ta tête  
Crois-moi, Petite Soeur, le silence et le froid  
Je connais par Coeur, j'y suis passé avant Toi  
Je te vois attendre, attendre que tourne ta chance  
Là je tends dans l'indifférence, hey  
Tu refais la liste de ce qu'il ne va pas  
Tout n'est pas si triste, tu te dis c'est déjà ça

Petite Soeur  
Je connais ta peine et ta douleur  
Parce que j'avais la même dans mon Coeur  
C'est Toi et Moi, Petite Soeur, Toi et Moi, Petite Soeur »


	41. Catapulte

Musée d'Histoire de Gotham City 03H23

Joker- CY ! J'ai dit non !  
Cytrouille- Steuplééé !  
Derek- Aller c'est trop marrant ! POOL !

Sur ce un des sbire clownesque trancha la corde de la réplique de catapulte envoyant en l'air un des gardiens que Derektrode flingua d'un coup de fusil à pompe.

Joker- Mouais… Bon c'est vrai c'est rigolo.  
Cytrouille- Alors on peut la garder dit ?  
Joker- ON EST VENU VOLER DES DIAMANTS ! ET ON LE RAMENE COMMENT VOTRE JOUET LA HEIN ? J'AI DIT NON !

Vingt minutes plus tard le Joker boudait au volant de son 4x4 en tapotant sur le volant.

Joker-… Une catapulte en remorque de la bagnole… ah bah ça va être pratique pour la course poursuite ça tiens… Une catapulte en remorque… J'vous jure…


	42. Bane Pâques

Salle de repos de l'asile d'Arkham en pleine période de Pâques. Le Joker regarde la TV, sa petite amie la tête installer sur ses genoux. Il pesta sur l'Epouvantail qui se planta devant le poste, dans ses pensées, le nez dans une liste.

Joker- HE ! Sac de paille ! Ton père il est pas vitrier !  
Epouvantail- Oh pardon… Mais j'suis inquiet j'suis persuadé qui me manque un flacon de toxine.  
Harley- Mouais… En même temps comme t'étiquette jamais tes flacons.  
Epouvantail- Rigole ! Mais faudra faire gaffe si on m'en a bel et bien chiper un. Y'avait dedans un somnifère de quoi endormir un fameux gaillard.  
Joker- Boarf…

Une heure plus tard le couple de psychopathes virent Cytrouille et Derek Lord partir en courant, des pinceaux et des tubes de gouaches ainsi que de la peinture encore plein les mains. Puis se fut Bane qui ne tarda pas à faire son entrée en défonçant la porte.

Bane- INUTILE DE DEMANDER QUI A FAIT CA ! JE TAPAIS UNE SIESTE ET… LE PREMIER QUI RIGOLE JE LUI COLLE UNE DROITE !

Dit-il en avançant dans la pièce révélant son crâne chauve peint façon œuf de Pâques.

Harley- EPOUVANTAIL ! ON SAIT QUI A UTILISER TA TOXINE !

Le plus grand criminel de Gotham éclata de rire.

Joker- LES GOSSES ! C'EST LES OEUFS QUI FAUT PEINDRE PAS LES CLOCHES !  
Bane- QUOI ?  
Joker- Je disais « Bane Pâques ».

Dix minutes plus tard dans les cuisine le Joker tenait une poche de glaçons sur son œil bleu.

Joker- Aucun humour !


	43. Le lance-roquette

Dans les caves de l'asile d'Arkham où les criminels faisaient la loi.

Devant un large placard le Joker et Harley Quinn s'engueulaient tandis que Cytrouille tentait de leur parler.

Joker- HE BAH VOILA !  
Harley- ET BIEN SUR CA VA ETRE DE MA FAUTE !  
Joker- TOUTAFE ! VOILA CHAQUE FOIS QUE TU RANGES ON RETROUVE PU RIEN ! LE CHAOS Y A QUE CA QUI MARCHE !  
Cytrouille- Dites…  
Joker- Deux minutes !  
Harley- IL A BON DOS LE CHAOS ! JE LE RETROUVERAI PAS LE LANCE-ROQUETTE DANS TON BORDEL POUSSIN !  
Cytrouille- Non mais…  
Harley- Chut !  
Joker- AU MOINS QUAND C'EST EN BORDEL JE ME RAPPEL OU J'AI LAISSER TRAINER MES AFFAIRES !  
Cytrouille- Je voulais dire que…  
Joker et Harley- LA FERME ON PARLE LA !

L'atteinte du syndrome de Peter Pan s'en alla dans la pièce voisine.

Harley- ENFIN ON PARLE ON S'ENGUEULE TOUT CA PARCE QUE MÔSSIEUR J A PERDU LE LANCE-ROQUETTE !  
Joker- C'EST TOI QUI L'A MAL RANGER CE FOUTU LANCE-ROQUETTE !

BRAOUUUMMM

Le couple courut voir dans la pièce voisine pour voir un énorme trou dans le mur ainsi que Cytrouille tout sourire avec l'arme cause de leur dispute en mains.

Cytrouille- J'voulais juste vous dire que j'l'avais retrouver le lance-roquette.  
Joker et Harley-…


	44. Les hameçons

Le Joker furieux entra dans la cellule de sa petite sœur, avec Derek Lord où était étaler un cadavre frais au visage et aux bras couvert d'hameçons de pêches.

Joker- AH LES PETITS SALAUDS !

Il s'approcha des atteints du syndrome de Peter Pan.

Derek- Mais on joue aux piercings.  
Joker- PAS AVEC MES HAMECONS BORDEL !


	45. Pas Né

Après qu'Harley lui ai à nouveau rabattu les oreilles avec une histoire de régime, le Joker s'en alla vers les cuisines de l'asile d'Arkham histoire de se faire un en-cas bien mérité.

Il y trouva les deux atteints du syndrome de Peter Pan autour de Killer Croc qui une toc blanche aux oreilles de Mickey sur la tête avait sur le plan de travail devant lui ce qui de loin ressemblait à un pain de viande un peu étrange et un livre de cuisine grand ouvert.

Killer Croc- Écaillez le poisson… Bon on va se contenter de retirer la peau… Coupez la tête… Bon on va couper a la base du cou… Derek passe moi la chapelure.  
Derek- De suite chef !

Le psychopathe s'approcha et vit ce qu'était le « pain de viande », il répliqua nullement choqué par la situation.

Joker- Où est-ce que vous avez trouver ce fœtus ?  
Cytrouille- Bin encore une groupie de Derek qui disait être enceinte et celle là aussi elle était pleine.  
Joker- Mais pourquoi vous voulez le bouffer comme un poisson ?  
Cytrouille- Parce qu'il est Pas Né !  
Joker-…  
Killer Crock-… Bin en même temps c'est ta sœur tu peux pas la renier là…


	46. Docteur Maboul

L'homme se réveilla, un bout de tissus, un bandage en travers de la bouche, servant de bâillon, il était pieds et poings liés à un brancard d'hôpital, entendant distinctement des « bip bip ».  
Il était le Dr Daddah anesthésiste à l'hopital Gotham Général.

Ce Docteur reprenait ses esprits, autour de lui une odeur de renfermés, ses yeux s'habituant à la lumière vive au dessus de lui, la peur et une envie de vomir lui monta à la gorge quand il remarqua enfin son état.

Il était le thorax grand ouvert, un pan de peau pendant de chaque cotés, relier à plusieurs machines d'opérations apparemment charger de le maintenir en vie et… de chaque coté du brancard était Cytrouille, la petite sœur du Joker et Derek Lord son amant et complice.

Cytrouille- Je crois que le patient est réveiller.  
Derek- Chouette ! On va pouvoir jouer au docteur !

Avec un sourire sadique Cytrouille donna à son chéri deux pinces croco que le médecin regarda avec effroi, tentant de crier à travers le bandage.

Derek- Pardon ? Vous dite ?

A ce moment précis le Dr Daddah regretter amèrement d'avoir trois jours plus tôt refuser une anesthésie aux deux évadés d'Arkham quand ils s'étaient fait arrêter avec des éclats de balles au niveau du ventre.

Derek fit claquer plusieurs fois les pinces, provoquant des étincelles, le médecin peu rassuré en voyant la petite sœur du Joker remettre du psht anesthésiant sur ses pans de peaux.

Cytrouille- Aller c'est l'heure de…  
Cytrouille et Derek- DOCTEUR MABOUL ! ON S'AMUSE COMME DES MALADES !  
Derek- Voyons… retirons le papillon chatouilleur…

Dit-il en enfonçant les pinces croco vers le bas du ventre de son « patients » qui poussa un hurlement.

Cytrouille- Hum… Retirons la tranche de brioche !

Dit-elle à son tour en chapardant une pince à son chéri pour l'enfoncer à son tour dans le corps de sa victime, le regardant dans les yeux alors qu'il commencer à perdre connaissance, les bips des machines s'affolant.

Cytrouille- Alors Dr Daddah ? Si nous reparlions de cette anesthésie ?

Avec un éclat de rire, Derek enfonça la seconde pince… les deux fous atteint du syndrome de Peter Pan furent couper dans leur élan par toutes les lumières qui s'allumèrent d'un coup et le Joker qui fit éruption dans la pièce.

Joker- AH LES PETITS SALAUDS ! VOUS FOUTEZ QUOI ENCORE ?  
Cytrouille- Bah on joue à Docteur Maboul.  
Derek- Tu veux jouer ?

Dit le rockeur en lui rendant une pince où été rester accrocher un morceau d'intestin carboniser.  
En grommelant le psychopathe se contenta de s'avancer vers la batterie de voiture et d'y débrancher les pinces crocodile.

Joker- J'ai déjà dit « ON NE JOUE PAS AVEC LA BATTERIE DU 4x4 ! Si Batman débarque on aura pas l'air con de faire une course-poursuite dans Gotham si on sait même pas démarrer la bagnole !… Les gosses… j'vous jure... »

Cytrouille- Mais Pandaaa ! Comment on va jouer nous !

Bip bip bipbipbip biiiiip…

Derek-… Ah… t'façon j'crois qu'il est mort…

Il se tourna vers sa petite amie.

Derek- Vient on va enlever le dentiste qui t'as retirer une dent pour rien !  
Cytrouille- Oui ! Et on les lui arrachera toute !

Le Joker regarda sa petite sœur et son beau-frère partir en haussant un sourcil. Venir se planquer dans l'ancien hôpital de Gotham était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle en faite...


	47. Problème d'appât

Blasé le Joker se leva de sa chaise longue. Quand il ne pillait pas Gotham City ou faisait enragé le chevalier noir il aimait sa tranquillité à pêcher à l'abri d'une falaise de l'asile d'Arkham.

Comme souvent sa sœur et Derektrode avaient voulu l'accompagner comme les deux pots de colles qu'ils étaient. Et pour avoir la paix le psychopathe leur avait prêter un peu de matériel afin qu'ils aillent pêcher plus loin.

Le Joker s'approcha de la canne planté dans le sol.

Joker- Bon s'quoi qui va pas.  
Cytrouille- Bah on attrape rien.  
Derek- Alors que j'ai bien lancer la ligne comme t'as montrer.  
Joker- Vous savez c'est une affaire de patience… vous avez pu toucher la canne ?  
Cytrouille- Non Panda on est rester calme.  
Joker- Hum… S'pas normal… y a plein de poiscailles ici doit y avoir un problème.

Et il remonta la ligne pour trouver au bout de celle-ci accrocher à l'arrache par plusieurs hameçons une tête décapité couverte de petits crabes. Il poussa un soupir.

Joker-… Je vois… C'est un problème d'appât…


	48. Océane

Cave d'Arkham… Le Joker plongé dans un plan de la ville essayait d'organiser sa prochaine sortie. Comment enquiquiner le plus possible le Batman était son objectif, il lui fallait donc placer méthodiquement ses charges explosives.

Derek et Cytrouille après une petite escapade en douce à l'extérieur revinrent avec un gros sac, s'en allant rapidement dans leur salle de jeu.

Cytrouille- Panda elle est où la petite piscine ?  
Joker- Hum ? Dans le débarra de Killer Croc.  
Cytrouille- Merci.

Cinq minutes plus tard.

Derek-… Cytrouille demande où est l'gonfleur.

Sans relever la tête le psychopathe répondit.

Joker- Il était sous la piscine vous l'avez pas vu.  
Derek- Merci !

Environs cinq autres minutes plus tard.

Cytrouille- Pandaaa ! Il est où mon seau de coquillages de quand on a été a la plage ?

Toujours sans y faire attention le Joker répondit.

Joker- Demande à Harley.  
Cytrouille- HARLEY ! IL EST OU LE SEAU DE COQUILLAGES DE QUAND…  
Harley- DANS L'PLACARD SOUS LE MATERIEL DE PECHE !  
Cytrouille- MERCI !

Toujours cinq minutes plus tard.

Derek- Panda il est où le filet de pêche qu'on avait piquer au Pingouin avec le quel on avait essayait d'attraper Batman et que ça avait louper.  
Joker- A coté de la dynamite près du lance-roquette… ET VOUS COMMENCEZ A ME FAIRE CHIER LES MIOCHES !

Derek déguerpit rapidement avec l'information.

Une heure plus tard le Joker repliait enfin son plan.

Harley- Poussin ça fait longtemps qu'on entend plus les gosses non ?  
Joker-… Ouais… C'est suspect.

Et il s'en alla vers la salle de jeu des deux atteints du syndrome de Peter Pan pour y trouver Derek Lord qui jouait à la guitare « Sous L'Océan » en boucle, sa sœur sautant à pied joints sur le cadavre d'une jeune fille noyée dans la petite piscine gonflable décorer du filet et des coquillages.

Joker- QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ !  
Cytrouille- Bah Panda tu dis toujours qu'on doit tuer nos victimes avec classe.  
Joker-…  
Derek- Cette meuf s'est moquer de Cytrouille en disant que « Cytrouille » c'est pas un prénom.  
Cytrouille- Et comme elle s'appelle Océane on a voulu… Mais y fait 5 degrés dehors et ça fait trop froid pour aller à la mer.  
Joker-… Y a des jours vous avez d'la suite dans les idées vous deux…


	49. Le soutien-gorge d'Harley Quinn

Harley Quinn donna un coup de pied dans la machine à laver de la laverie de l'asile.

Harley- GRMBL ! Mais c'est pas possible ça !  
Poison Ivy- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?  
Harley on m'a encore chiper un de mes soutiens-gorges noir ! Il a pas disparût tout seul !  
Poison Ivy- Pfff encore un porc obsédé qui à dut te le piquer ! Tous des obsé…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase voyant avec son amie passer dans le couloir Cytrouille avec un pistolet nerf poursuivre Derektrode habillé d'un draps noir sur les épaules et du soutien-gorge noir d'Harley Quinn sur la tête.

Derek- NANA NANA NANA NANA BAAATMAAAN !

Perplexe les deux femmes dans la laverie haussèrent un sourcil.

Harley- Tous des...  
Poison Ivy- Oui bon ta gueule tout l'monde peut s'tromper !


	50. Dans le vent

Le commissaire Gordon fumait sa cigarette devant ses hommes qui descendaient en tirant sur sa corde un énorme cerf-volant sur le quel était accrocher un corps d'homme affreusement mutilé. Des coussins péteurs collés sur tout le cadavre qui au vu de son état et ses cicatrices avait été en partie vidé, remplit de ce qu'on pense être de l'hélium et recousu.

Et une fois de plus Jim Gordon haussa à peine un sourcil en entendant la voix du Batman derrière lui.

Batman- Vous avez trouver le corps je vois. Encore une victime de la sœur du Joker et de son complice.  
Gordon- Oui… pauvre bougre. Un jeune créateur d'appli qui en interview avait dit que Derek Lord ne serait plus jamais un chanteur dans le vent… Je crois que « dans le vent » était un mauvais choix de mots.


	51. ça gonfle pas

Le Joker essayait de ne pas s'énerver en demandant une nouvelle fois à Derek Lord de lui réexpliquer la situation.  
Le rockeur soupira en montrant à nouveau le cadavre qui avait la tête plus ou moins explosé rafistolé à l'arrache avec du gros scotch.

Derek- C'est ce type qui a manquer de respect à Cytrouille. Il lui a dit « du vent ! »… Je voulais le tuer avant elle pour faire la surprise. Et comme elle aime les ballons je voulais le gonfler comme dans les dessins animés…  
Joker-… Et donc t'as été faucher le souffleur à feuilles dans la cabane du jardinier de l'asile ?  
Derek- Bin ouais. Et puis je lui ai mit un pince nez pour pas que l'air ressorte par là et des bouchons sur les oreilles. Comme il a pas pété j'me suis dit que l'air ressortait pas par…  
Joker- ça va j'ai comprit !

Derektrode se gratta la tête.

Derek- Mais le tube du souffleur était large pour sa bouche j'ai voulu la casser au marteau pour que ça rentre mieux et… ça a fait des gros trous alors j'ai réparer comme j'ai pu mais ça gonfle toujours pas.

Le clown psychopathe se claqua une main sur le front.

LES GOSSES !


	52. Hélium et batarang

Le Batman ramenait la Joker Family à l'asile d'Arkham, l'air beaucoup plus agacer que d'habitude tandis que les psychopathes menottes aux poignets se tapaient tout les quatre un fou rire légendaire.

Le commissaire Gordon haussa un sourcil devant le Joker, Harley Quinn, Cytrouille et Derek Lord qui se tenaient les côtes en se roulant par-terre si bien que les aides-soignants avaient du mal à les prendre en charge.

Joker- Vas y Batou ! Parle encore ! HA HA HA HA HA HA !  
Cytrouille- Oui dit nous de HA HA HA HA nous arrêter ! HA HA HA !  
Harley- Ouiiii HA HA HA HA Batichounette !  
Derek- HA HA HA HA Essaye de le dire ton « je suis Batman » ! HA HA HA !

Jim Gordon les indiqua du pouce en se dirigeant vers le justicier.

Commissaire Gordon- Ils leurs arrives quoi à ceux là ?  
Batman- Grmbl…  
Commissaire Gordon- Vous ne voulez pas en parler ?  
Batman- Grmbl !

Le Batman fit un grand geste d'énervement avant de tourner les talons laissant perplexe Jim Gordon qui comprit la situation en tendant l'oreille aux délires de la famille de psychopathes.

Cytrouille- Génial ton idée Panda ! HA HA HA HA !  
Derek- Lancer une bouteille d'hélium dans la gueule à Batsy ! Je like ! HA HA HA !  
Joker- HA HA HA HA Mais si ce couillon avait pas envoyer un HA HA HA HA Batarang dedans elle HA HA HA HA lui aurait pas pété à la gueule ! HA HA HA !  
Harley- Cette HA HA HA voix quand il HA HA HA HA nous à lut nos droits ! HA HA HA ! J'ai fait pipi culotte !

Et pendant qu'on leur passait les camisoles de forces, le pauvre commissaire ne savait plus si il devait être blasé ou éclaté de rire à son tour.


	53. Lance Roquette

Ivy- Non mais dite le tout de suite que vous vous foutez d'ma gueule !  
Harley- Bin… tu sais… leur humour… BON POUSSIN CESSE DE TE ROULER PAR-TERRE TU M'AIDES PAS LA !

Mais le Joker riait au sol en se tenant les côtes et leva le pouce.

Joker- HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA JE LIKE COMME DIRAI MA SOEUR !

Dans la serre de Gotham la femme plante pestait, en colère les mains sur les hanches.  
Elle avait demander au petit clan du Joker une caisse de lance-roquette pour ses sbires humains lors de sa prochaine attaque de Gotham City… les « enfants » Derek et Cytrouille avaient voulu se charger de la livraison.

Et elle avait effectivement à coté d'elle une caisse… pleine de lance-pierre aux quels étaient coller des paquet de salades « roquette ».

Harley-… Bin… oui… c'est des lance-roquette quoi…

Poison Ivy grommela dans ses feuilles.


End file.
